The Ever-After Desire
by FanFictionFan9876
Summary: Sequel to The Fallout Situation. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Flashes of vision flew before his eyes. As if going around on a carousel, nausea threatened him. Slowly, the scene before him slowed.

Suddenly, his view changed. Standing alone in a field, he shivered. Clinging to himself, clawing at his thin, Flash tee, he shivered again. The overcast sky, coupled with the thin mist, filled him with apprehension.

A figure appeared. Hazy, the view was distorted by the fog. The figure was running towards him. He squinted at them. They were heading towards him at breakneck speed. Fear started to ice over his heart. Involuntarily, he took a few steps back. He made to turn away and run, but a voice stopped him.

"Sheldon!" Etherial, it rooted him to the spot. It sounded again. "Sheldon!"

The familiarity of the voice irked him. He squinted at the figure again. A flash of blonde hair, and a quick hint of green eyes completed the picture for him.

"Penny!"

"Sheldon! Help!"

Penny was mere feet from him, when she left the ground. She flew through the air and collided with him. Sheldon fell back, forcefully hitting the hard ground. Penny's weight pinned him to the ground. The look of fear on her face seeped into him, through his blue eyes. She looked around, before looking at him.

Suddenly, her face morphed. She became heavier, the new weight constricting his breathing. Her warm body, slowly became colder. Her hair became danker, and dirtier. Flesh started to drip from her face, like wax from a burning candle. The new sight above him, stopped his breathing more effectively then the weight ever could. Slowly, it lowered it's face towards his, mouth open. He could smell the dank smell of rotten flesh. The teeth were pried apart by the last remnants of it's last meal.

**XXXXXXX**

Sheldon's eyes snapped open. Greeted by the sight of his ceiling, his breathing was heavy. He sat up, and looked down at himself. His pajamas clung to his wet body. He pulled the covers off him, and got out of bed. A wet patch in the shape of his body was outlined on the bed. He sighed, and padded out of the room. He tiptoed into the bathroom. He locked the door, and peeled his moist clothes off. He switched on the shower, and straightened his towel. He climbed in and let the water run over his body. The scalding water seemed to reassure him. He sighed contentedly, and grabbed the soap and sponge. He scrubbed his body, and let the water clear away the suds. Switching it off he climbed out of the shower. He grabbed the towel, and proceeded to dry himself. He stepped over to the sink and mirror, and wiped away the condensation. He screamed at the sight of a rotting corpse in front of him.

**XXXXXXX**

He panted, his eyes wide. His clothes stuck to him slightly. His brow was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He wiped it away and rubbed the film of liquid onto his pajama leg. He got out of bed, and padded through to the bathroom. He could tell by the sunlight threatening to stream into the room, it was early morning. He padded into the bathroom, his breathing still a little uneven. He lifted the toilet lid, and positioned himself.

"That's the last time I watch a zombie movie before bed," he muttered. "And shake once for Texas."

After washing and drying his hands, he examined himself in the mirror. His hair was a little unkempt, and his eyes were still a little bloodshot. He rubbed his eyes, and left the room. He padded his way down to the kitchen. He stopped at the sight of a fully clothed Leonard, and Penny sitting on the couch.

While it still irked him somewhat that Penny was sitting in his spot, he chose to remain silent on the issue.

"Good morning Penny. Good morning, Leonard." He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Morning Sheldon," they both greeted him.

"Have I done something wrong?" He asked defensively.

"Why would you think that?" Penny asked him, a look of confusion over her face.

"I rarely know if I've done something wrong, as I am often always right."

Penny rolled her eyes and looked at Leonard. She turned back to face the lanky physicist.

"Sheldon, Leonard and I have been talking."

"About what?" He asked, and Penny glanced at Leonard.

"Well, I moved back into my apartment a couple of weeks ago, and everything's been great. But..."

"But what?"

"I kinda got used to living here," Penny finished.

"I don't get your point," he remarked, plainly.

"She hasn't made it yet Sheldon," Leonard quipped.

"Sheldon, Leonard and I have been talking. Leonard kind of got used to living in my apartment. He rarely stayed here when I was in the hospital. So, we discussed it, and came to the conclusion that we should swap apartments. He lives in my apartment and I go back to living with you."

Sheldon merely stood there. He had been considering proposing such a change, but hadn't gotten around to it.

"It seems that I shall have to withdraw the necessary paperwork, Leonard."

"What do you mean Sheldon?"

"Leonard, I have to withdraw the necessary paperwork, which will allow you to be indemnified from the clauses outlined in the roommate agreement. As a result, I will have to draft up a new one, which is Penny-specific."

Sheldon turned on his heel, and headed to his room. He returned a couple of minutes later, a binder in hand. He stood in front of Penny, who had sat down, and looked down at her pointedly. She stood up and sat on the armchair. Sheldon opened the binder on the coffee table, and flipped through the contents to the back.

"Sign here," he pointed to the page. Leonard grabbed a pen and signed the paper. Sheldon turned another page.

"And here," he pointed. Leonard scribed on the page again. "Well, Leonard, it has been a pleasure being your roommate. Per the Roommate Agreement, you have until midnight tomorrow to clear your belongings from the apartment."

Leonard sat there, dumbfounded. Sheldon had just agreed to a potentially massive change in his life and his schedule, and hadn't batted an eye. In fact he had seemed positively excited by the change.

"Sheldon is there something you're not telling us?" Sheldon straightened, his back was to Leonard and Penny. His eye started to twitch. Concentrating on controlling the involuntary action, he turned to face them.

"No," he replied. He knew that while his eye remained twitch free, his voice had given him away. Sounding like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, he sighed.

"Fine. I had been considering asking Penny to move in with myself, while simultaneously, suggesting that you continue to live in Penny's apartment. This merely proves that I needn't bother."

"You were going to suggest we move in together?" Penny's voice was incredulous. Sheldon nodded childishly. Penny choked out a giggle, before enveloping him in a hug. Awkwardly, he placed his hands around her, and patted her on the back.

It astounded him that, while he had held her hand, the act of her hugging him seemed to throw him off balance somewhat. The memory of his vivid nightmare came back to haunt him, and he slipped from her grasp.

"What's wrong?" Penny looked worried.

"Nothing..."

"Sheldon," she warned. "I know when you're lying to me."

"I had a bad dream."

"I'll go and pack," Leonard informed them, and rushed into his room. Penny grabbed Sheldon by the hand, and led him to the couch. He sat in his spot, and she curled up next to him.

"What was it about?"

"You were a zombie." His tone was rigid. "I was standing in a field, and you were running towards me. You jumped onto me, and we fell to the ground. You had me pinned down, at which point you turned into a zombie. That's when I woke up."

"Sheldon, you did watch a zombie movie last night," she reminded him.

"True, but this is the first time that I have had a resulting nightmare. I found the experience most disconcerting. Not to mention, I dreamt that it was you who turned into a zombie."

"What do you think it means?"

"Penny, please. Dreams rarely have a meaning. They are just a byproduct of the brain keeping itself active. There is little evidence to assume that it meant anything at all."

"Sheldon, all dreams have a meaning. It's a way for the subconscious part of the brain to interact with the conscious."

"Penny, the science speaks for itself. The subconscious cannot provide information to the conscious. It is merely a part of the brain which regulates the necessary bodily functions in order to remain alive. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Sheldon, people sometimes pick up on things subconsciously. That information might be needed, and therefore would be supplied to other parts of the brain, in the form of dreams."

"This conversation is pointless. It was a one time occurrence. Statistically, the dream will not occur again. I should not have brought the subject up."

"Sheldon, you brought it up for a reason. Why?"

"I had a momentary lapse in judgement. I can assure you that it won't happen again."

Penny looked at him. He had stood up, and had started to make himself breakfast. Remembering his schedule, it was oatmeal day.

"On an entirely different subject. Penny, I am spending the majority of the day drafting a Penny-specific Roommate Agreement. I would be grateful for no interruptions."

"Sheldon, you have to be joking."

"Not this time. You would know I was joking, if I had said, Bazinga."

"Sheldon, I'm not signing a roommate agreement."

"But..."

"No buts, Sheldon. There is no way in hell, I'm signing one of those things. Besides, I'm not your roommate. I'm technically your girlfriend."

He looked up from his oatmeal. A sly grin spread over her lips, as she could see his brain working.

"Then I shall draft a Relationship Agreement."

"Nope."

"Penny, this isn't fair. If I am not allowed to draft either a Roommate or Relationship Agreement, then how are we supposed to know what duties we are each supposed to perform?"

"We could wing it?" Her voice was hopeful.

"Penny, I'm a physicist. Not a hippy." Penny bit back a laugh.

"This is true, Sheldon," Penny agreed. "You are a physicist." She slowly walked around the table, to his side. She slowly snaked her arms around him.

"You're also my, crazy, obsessive, crazy-smart physicist of a boyfriend. I don't want a Relationship or Roommate Agreement. I don't want rules. I don't want clauses. I don't want appendixes. Or whatever. I just want you. I even want all your crazy and science-y jibber-jabber. Sheldon, relationships shouldn't even have agreements or contracts. Both people just agree not to hurt each other. We agree to care for, help, love and cherish each other."

Sheldon sighed, as Penny rested her head on his shoulder. He had stopped stirring his breakfast. It had lumped a little more than his preference, and he tried to decide whether to throw it away or not. But Penny's head on his shoulder, made his concentration waver. He found himself staring down at her head. She wasn't looking up at him, but he could tell her eyes were closed. Her breathing was steady, and she seemed relaxed.

He knew that in his heart, he didn't need a Roommate or Relationship Agreements. He knew that as long as Penny was happy, he would be too.

"Fine," he relented. Penny smiled.

"So what's on the menu for today?"

"First, I remake this oatmeal. It's far too lumpy..."

Penny laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes snapped open. A thin layer of sweat covered her brow, matting her hair. He breathing was heavy, and her eyes darted, scanning the room. Her curtains wavered slightly in the slight breeze coming through the open window. Pulling the covers off her, she rolled out of bed, and straightened.

She quietly opened the door, and looked out. It was deathly quiet in the apartment. She tiptoed down the hallway, and pressed her hand onto Sheldon's door. Slowly and carefully turning the doorknob, she opened the door. The door swung open to reveal Sheldon. As stiff as a board, with a cover over his eyes, she could see his chest rise and fall with each breath.

She steadily made her way over to the side of Sheldon's bed. Peeling the covers off him a little she slipped in beside him. Covering herself, she snaked an arm over his chest and rested her head on the edge of his pillow. She felt her eyes gradually close.

**XXXXXXX**

Sheldon's eyes opened. He straight ahead, up at the ceiling. Confusion crossed his face as he felt a heavier than usual sensation draped across his chest. He looked down and saw a lump atop of him, under the covers. He slowly turned his head to see the sleeping, and peaceful, Penny.

Immediately, he tensed up.

_It's only Penny, you idiot,_ he thought. _No need to go crazy._

Suddenly, he loosened and thought about the day ahead of him. Penny's presence however changed all immediate plans. He had enough experience of her sleeping habits, that waking her was out of the option. He wriggled his arm free. Bringing his watch into view, he suddenly realized he had slept through his alarm. He was running late for work.

He looked down at her face, and almost immediately he was at a loss of what to do. He knew he had to get ready for work, but he didn't want to wake her. He knew that leaving the bed, would wake her. Annoyed at the paradox, he lay there, running through all possible solutions.

Penny stirred. Taking this as his chance, he raised her arm slightly, and slipped out from under it. He was free, and Penny was still asleep. She had rolled onto her front, and her head was pressed firmly into his pillow.

He silently exited the room, and went about his morning routine. He managed to leave the apartment, one minute after Leonard was supposed to be meeting him in the corridor.

"You okay Sheldon? You're never late. Everything okay?"

"I overslept," Sheldon replied shortly. Leonard nodded. In contented silence, they headed down the stairs.

"But, you've never overslept!"

**XXXXXXX**

Sheldon was having a bad day. Not only was he late waking up, but the traffic caused him to be late for work. Halfway through writing down an equation, his last working board marker ran out of ink. Lunch wasn't much of a success either. They had run out of lime jello, and he was unable to find enough napkins. He debated asking Leonard to take him home. Choosing not to, he headed back to his office. Sheldon typed away on his laptop, and was interrupted by Penny.

"Sheldon? You busy?"

"Always Penny. Is there something specific you wanted?"

She could sense the slight irritation in his voice. She walked up to his desk and bent over, her nose mere inches from his.

"What's wrong Sheldon?"

"What's wrong? You mean what's right?" He stood up and started to pace frantically, annoyance covering his face.

"Firstly, I slept through my alarm, which has never happened before. Then I'm late for work, because of the traffic on Pasadena's roads. My last remaining board marker decided to run out of ink, halfway through a delicate and paradigm altering equation. If that wasn't enough, the cafeteria has run out of lime jello, and enough napkins..."

He was breathing heavily. Thinking he was about to hyperventilate, Penny guided him to his chair. He sat down, and slowly calmed down.

"Let's go for a walk."

"Penny, I..."

"Wasn't a suggestion, Sheldon," she called as she walked out of the room. Thinking for a moment, he followed her.

They walked together through the halls. Many of the younger scientists stared at Penny, then at Sheldon, and then Penny again, as they passed. Exiting the building, they walked through the grounds. Finding a bench, they sat down.

Sitting in silence, Penny waited for him. She waited for him to speak. She knew that he had to get something off his chest. Penny knew that it wasn't about being late for work, or anything else.

"You came into my room last night."

The words seemed to echo. He didn't sound angry or distressed. To her, it merely sounded like he was stating a fact.

"I had a bad dream. I needed to be near you."

"You slept in my bed."

"Like I said. I needed to be near you."

"I want to do it again."

His statement shocked her. She had expected him to freak out, and order her never to go into his room again. Him asking to sleep with her, seemed odd, fanciful even.

"What do you mean?"

"I would like to sleep with you, Penny. I found that I slept exceedingly well. However, I can only assume it wasn't comfortable for you, as you had very little room to position yourself. I will order a new, larger bed, if you would like to continue sleeping with me."

He looked over at her, and took in her confused expression.

"Sheldon..."

"You do not wish to."

"I didn't say that. It's just... Aren't we moving too fast?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to feel, pressured."

"Penny. I cannot feel pressured, if I have suggested the change myself, can I?"

See looked at him. He was right, of course. She smiled, and nodded, and rested her head on his shoulder, her arm snaked around his.

**XXXXXXX**

"What about this one?" Penny asked. She heard a small snort of derision next to her, and she sighed. "Sheldon, we need to find a bed we are both mutually comfortable with.

"How about a Tempura mattress? It will mold itself to our body shapes. NASA Astronauts use them, and are apparently very comfortable."

"Fine. We'll get a tempura-thingy. I still think that this bed is the best one we've found."

Sheldon looked over at her screen, and then at her. He visibly relented.

"Fine. I'll order it." He sighed tiredly. He reached up and rubbed either side of the bridge of his nose with his fingertips. Sighing again, he closed his laptop, and placed it carefully on the coffee table. Standing up, he stretched slightly, and looked towards the bedroom. He slowly walked towards his bedroom. Opening the door he paused. He looked back, and waited. A few moments went by, before he impatiently made he was back to the living area. He stood, staring intently at Penny. Although she looked exhausted, she seemed to want to persevere with the search.

"Penny. The search for a suitable bed is over. I am tired."

He didn't need to say anything else. Penny looked up at him and nodded. She closed her laptop, and placed it next to Sheldon's. She snaked her arm around him, and they walked to the bedroom. Penny stopped at the threshold.

Sheldon continued, and grabbed his nightclothes. He looked at her. She had a soft smile on her face.

"What?" He asked.

"I have one question, sweetie."

"What," he repeated.

"Is this your room," she paused slightly. "Or ours?"

"Well, this room would have to be classified as..." he paused, thinking intently. "Ours. Why?"

"Nothing, sweetie."

He passed her. Her smile grew even wider.

"Our bedroom."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A bit of a long chapter this one. Hope you enjoy it.

Penny awoke suddenly. Feeling the familiar stiffness of Sheldon's body next to her, she smiled. Vaguely wondering if she had time for a lie-in, Sheldon stirred. Moments later his alarm sounded, and he switched it off.

"Good morning," Penny whispered. She smiled radiantly up and him, and he let out a small grin. He pulled the covers off himself, and waltzed out of the room.

"... Heart of Texas," she heard him sing, and she giggled.

Looking at the clock, she groaned and willed herself out of bed. She padded her way to the bathroom and, without thinking, entered.

"Penny!" Sheldon stood there, indignant at her presence. "I am currently using the bathroom. Would you mind if you vacated immediately."

She looked up at him. He was fully clothed, and standing in the middle of the bathroom. The shower wasn't running and he didn't have a toothbrush in his hand. Deciding against an argument first thing in the morning, she nodded before leaving.

She shuffled sleepily towards the kitchen. Grabbing the bag of ground coffee, she filled the coffee machine, and impatiently waited for it to finish.

"Why can't these damn things be instant?" Penny knew she was muttering to herself, but didn't care.

She brought the mug full of scalding liquid to her lips and tentatively sipped. The hot coffee blazed a trail of fire down her throat. If the sensation wasn't enough to wake her, the resulting hit of caffeine was.

She steadily made her way down the mug, and considered making another. Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a fully clothed Sheldon.

"Penny, drinking copious amounts of coffee, really isn't good for you. Tea is more than sufficient in helping the brain I recovering from the effects of sleep."

"I don't like tea," Penny retorted.

"Have you tried any?" Sheldon pointed out. Penny nodded. "Penny, in all the time I have known you, I have yet to see you drink anything other than wine, coffee and water. Here have some green tea."

He handed her a freshly made mug. Uncertainly, she reached out and picked up the warm mug. She sniffed it, and looked up at him. He nodded slightly, and she took a sip. Her face contorted as the taste enveloped her tongue, and the liquid wound its way down her throat.

"Ugh, it's disgusting,' she pronounced, placing the mug back on the counter.

"And, coffee isn't?"

"No," Penny replied petulantly.

He murmured and poured the tea down the drain. He picked up his own, and started to drink.

"What's for breakfast?"

"French toast," Sheldon replied absently. He grabbed a few slices of bread and started to make breakfast. Penny grabbed a stool, and contentedly watched him with a smile on her face, as she washed the taste of the tea away with coffee. Soon Sheldon was done, and they ate in silence.

"What time does your shift start?" Sheldon looked at her inquisitively.

"Why?"

"Because the bed is being delivered today," he replied, as he placed the plates and mugs in the dishwasher. Switching it on, he washed his hands, and dried them. Facing her, he waited.

"I have a late shift. I'm starting after you get back from the university."

Sheldon checked his watch, and headed to the coffee table. Retrieving his case from the side of the couch, he slipped his laptop inside it. Penny, mug in hand, followed him to the door. As he opened it, she pulled him towards her, and wrapped him in a hug. He returned it, somewhat meekly, before slipping from her grasp. Sheldon turned and saw Leonard. Leonard was looking pointedly at the floor.

"I'll see you later," Penny said, smiling at him.

"Goodbye Penny."

**XXXXXXX**

"If you are uncomfortable with the current situation Leonard, then I can make for other arrangements to get into work."

"What do you mean?"

"You seemed to be a little preoccupied with the floor, as Penny and I embraced."

"I'm okay with you two Sheldon," Leonard reminded him.

"Leonard. I may not be able to understand sarcasm, or most forms of human emotional representation, but I can understand when someone is downright lying to me."

"Sheldon. I'm not lying to you. I really am okay with you and Penny. It's just..." Leonard tailed off, not really knowing how to end the sentence.

"Just what, Leonard?" Sheldon pressed. Leonard sighed.

"I'm seeing Amy."

After a moments pause, Sheldon turned to face him.

"I'm surprised Leonard. Amy seemed to be a little unchallenged by you."

"Thanks Sheldon," Leonard replied sarcastically.

"Not at all. I mean, Amy is by far the more intellectually superior."

"Again. Thanks, Sheldon." Leonard was starting to sound irritated.

"I am truly surprised that you and Amy even managed to start a relationship."

"When Penny was in hospital, and I didn't want to be alone, I spent time with Amy. We grew closer over the time. We sort of fell into a relationship. I didn't want to tell you."

"Why not?" Sheldon sounded indignant.

"Because, I didn't know how you would react," Leonard blurted.

"Leonard, please. Why would I react with anything other than surprise? I wasn't in a relationship with Amy at the time, and I had more pressing matters to attend to."

"Because, she's your ex," Leonard pointed out, slowly.

"Oh." Sheldon paused thinking for a moment. "Well, then you have come to realize the dilemma that Penny and I seemed to have over a year ago."

Another pause.

"Have you two been intimate together?" Sheldon asked conversationally.

"Sheldon!"

"What? You seemed to be quite physically invested in your previous relationships, and Amy seemed hell-bent on being physical with me. It's not an unanswerable question."

"It's not appropriate either."

"Fine. What would you like to talk about now?"

**XXXXXXX**

"Bernadette? Don't you have to be at work?"

"I have the day off. I was going to spend it with Howard, but he was an ass last night, and I need a break from him. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everything okay with you two?" Penny walked over to the fridge and withdrew two bottles of water.

"Thanks," Bernadette replied, taking the bottle of water. They both sat on the couch, and made themselves comfortable. "Yeah. Everything's fine. How are you and Sheldon?"

"We're good. It's nice living here. I don't have to worry as much as I used to, and... It's really nice."

"You look great." Bernadette remarked. Penny looked down at herself, a confused expression on her face.

"Really?" Penny asked.

"Yeah. You're glowing. I've actually never seen you this happy. Have you heard about Leonard and Amy?"

"No. I haven't talked to anyone in a while. Why?"

"They've started dating," Bernadette squealed. Penny giggled, and lent back on the couch.

"Leonard and Amy?" Penny breathed.

"Yeah. A couple of weeks ago, they told us. Well, me, Howard and Raj, anyway. They seemed to be happy."

"I wonder why Leonard didn't mention it?"

"Probably didn't know how to tell you. I mean your ex, is now dating your friend. It's a little odd."

"Just like me and Sheldon," Penny quipped.

"A little," Bernadette conceded. "But everyone knows now, that things as they were, weren't meant to be."

"Yeah. Maybe you're right."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Penny opened it and was greeted by the sight of a portly delivery man.

"Err, Apartment 4A? A Dr. Cooper?"

"Yeah, that's us," Penny replied. She grabbed the delivery papers and signed them. Almost immediately a couple of guys traipsed in, and dumped the package in the middle of the living area. Penny could almost feel the guys eyes on her. It made her skin crawl as they leered at her.

"Well, thanks," she called cheerily as she slammed the door in their faces.

"What is it?" Bernadette asked.

"Just a new bed."

"What happened to your old one?"

"Not big enough."

"What do you mean, not big enough?"

"Sheldon's bed is too small. We decided to get a new one."

"We?"

Penny straightened up, knowing immediately that she had put the cat amongst the pigeons.

"You and Sheldon are sleeping together?" Bernadette's tone was incredulous.

"Yeah. Just sleeping. Nothing else."

"But isn't he.. Y'know..."

"What?" Penny asked, a little defensively.

"Afraid to touching people."

"Apparently, I'm the exception to the rule." Penny turned away from her, and looked down at the large package. Penny flashed Bernadette a look. "What?"

"Nothing," Bernadette replied, a wide smile on her face. She looked at her watch. "I said I'd have lunch with Howard and Raj. You two have to come round for dinner sometime."

Penny nodded.

"Great. I'll text you to find out when you're both free and arrange to have dinner?"

"Sounds great."

"See you later," Bernadette called, as she hurried out of the door.

Penny headed over to the knife draw and withdrew a sharp knife. She headed back over to the package and diligently opened it. Skillfully, she opened the package and withdrew the contents of the bed. It was a DIY construction and Penny though about putting it together herself. She looked at the time and fancied a nap. Heading towards the bedrooms, she paused outside Sheldon's door. She reached out and touched the door for a second, before heading into her old room.

Feeling invigorated after a fresh nap, she showered and changed into her Cheesecake Factory uniform. Shuffling into the living area, she sat down on her spot, and grabbed her laptop. She checked her emails, and then her phone. No-one had phoned, and she was a little bored.

Minutes later, Sheldon opened the door. He stopped mid-step, and almost fainted with the sight before him. He spluttered, before stopping, and taking a moment to regain his composure.

"Penny," his voice was calm, though it wavered slightly. "What's the meaning of this?"

"The bed arrived, and I thought about putting it together, but I needed a nap."

"The bed will be finished before you arrive home."

"What do you mean Sheldon?"

"I will enlist the help of my friends, to help me finish the completion of this bed, before you arrive home from work. I do believe you are running late."

Penny checked her phone.

"I'm fine, Sheldon."

"There is a copious amount of traffic. It will delay for you for approximately ten minutes. That would make you late."

Despite her misgivings, she trusted him, and relented.

"Fine," she said. "I'll see you later."

She brushed past him, but stopped immediately, as he called her.

"Penny! A moment."

Se turned around and was met with an intentional yet faltering embrace. She grinned before reciprocating.

**XXXXXXX**

"Gentleman, we have a situation," Sheldon pronounced, as he paced back and forth. "Our goal is to assemble this bed, and replace it with my current bed, in my bedroom. I have, therefore, given you all a temporary easement, which will enable you to enter my bedroom, for the sole purpose of completing our task."

Leonard, Howard and Raj looked up at him, dumbly. Sheldon sighed, rubbing his forehead, irritation etched on his features.

"Sheldon, why have bought a new bed?" Howard asked.

"It isn't big enough," Sheldon replied, as he examined the assembly pieces.

"Why isn't it big enough?" Leonard asked.

"The size of my current bed is insufficient for the combined size of myself and Penny. This new one, however, is sufficient. Are we done with the questions? We have... approximately three hours to assemble this bed."

"You and Penny are sleeping together?" Raj asked incredulously.

"Yes," Sheldon replied, offhandedly. "Merely sleeping. What is with all this fascination?"

The guys argued back and forth over the construction of the bed, and eventually moved the old bed out of the apartment. Sheldon ended a particularly lengthy discussion, by declaring he would have it removed by a company in the morning. They assembled the bed quickly, after Sheldon pointed out that Penny would like to sleep on it that night, and didn't want an "improved" bed. They all stood back and admired their handiwork. While the bed stood out like a sore thumb, amongst the sea of memorabilia, Sheldon seemed to be satisfied.

"I will have to find some appropriate bed sheets in the morning."

The guys grinned to themselves. They knew Penny wouldn't stand for Star Wars sheets. Half wanting to stay for the argument, they were interrupted by Sheldon hurrying them out of his room.

"Quickly now. The task is over, and you shouldn't be in our room."

"Our room, Sheldon?" Raj quipped.

"Of course. I meant mine and Penny's room. It is no longer classed as solely mine. Thank you for your effort. As payment, I will order the standard Thai food."

Sheldon hurried into the living area, and pulled his phone from his pocket. He quickly, and rather impatiently ordered the Thai food. Penny arrived thirty minutes later, Thai food in hand.

"I saw the guy in the lobby. Here," she said, and handed over the bag. The guys descended on the bag like ravenous animals. Sheldon held back. Waiting patiently for the guys to finish rummaging, he reached inside the bag, and withdrew Penny's meal. He handed it over wordlessly, before retrieving his own meal. He sat down in his spot, and wiggled his hips, finding the perfectly comfortable spot. Penny stared down at Howard.

"You're in my spot."

Raj could barely suppress a grin. Howard and Leonard wore looks of astonishment. Penny was serious.

"I'm serious Howard, you're in my spot."

He gaped up at her like a goldfish out of water. Wordlessly, he motioned for Raj to move over. Raj grabbed a pillow and sat cross legged on the floor. Howard meekly moved over to the far side of the couch, still staring incredulously at Penny. As if completely oblivious to his reaction, she settled down in her spot, and began to eat.

"I'm sorry. I dozed off. What are we talking about?"

"How Penny is becoming freakishly like you," Howard quipped, snidely.

Sheldon looked over at him. Penny looked nonplussed. She was intently concentrating on her meal.

"What?" Penny asked.

Raj leant up and whispered in Howard's ear. He nodded and then shook his head. Raj leant up again, but Howard shushed him to be quiet.

"What's he saying?" Penny asked, as she placed her, now, empty carton back inside the delivery bag.

"Nothing," Howard replied

"Howard," she warned.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Raj! Tell me!" Penny's voice had lowered to a threatening level. Raj cowered a little.

"Penny, please leave Raj alone. His opinion is more than likely, full of errors."

"I want to know what Raj said, Sheldon." Penny turned to Howard and Raj. "Tell me. Now!"

"Well..." Howard stammered, nervously. "Raj merely pointed out that the longer you have been involved with Sheldon, the more you have become like him."

"No, I haven't," Penny denied.

"You told me to get out of your spot," Howard reasoned.

"What?" Penny asked the group. "Everyone knows I sit here. He was in my spot."

Leonard bit back a grin. Howard was right. She was starting to mimic Sheldon a little.

"Penny. You've changed a little." Leonard withered a little under her gaze. "Not in a bad way. It's starting to become uncanny how much alike Sheldon and you seem to be now."

"Leonard, please. The entire notion that Penny is becoming more like myself is preposterous. Penny is her own person, with her own unique personality. I am my own person, with my own unique personality. Penny is not becoming like me."

Sheldon's tone had a finality, which seemed to stop the conversation in its tracks. The rest of the evening passed by a haze of television, conversation and laughter. It seemed as if they were all back to normal. The knowledge of Sheldon and Penny's relationship wove through the group. The irrevocable and indisputable truth of their relationship, seemed to be almost inconsequential, as they talked, laughed and watched. One by one the group filed out, leaving Sheldon and Penny alone.

"I enjoyed tonight," Penny remarked.

"As did I. It was very enjoyable."

"It seemed as if it was the old days. Just us as a group," Penny observed.

"I did notice a return to our old camaraderie, of sorts." Sheldon delicately pushed the Thai food bag into the bin, before washing his hands. Penny sneaked up behind him, and wrapped him in a hug. Sheldon continued his business, wiping down the sink, as Penny seemed content to merely hold him.

"I'm ready for bed," Sheldon declared.

Penny giggled, and she snaked her hand inside of his. They walked hand in hand towards their bedroom. Sheldon, yet again grabbed his pajamas and, changed in the bathroom. Penny quickly changed into a tank top and panties, and climbed into bed. Sheldon appeared moments later and climbed in beside her. He assumed his usual sleeping position. Penny smiled, and draped her arm over his chest.

"Goodnight, Penny."

"Goodnight Sheldon, sweetie."

Penny was smiling as she fell asleep. Unbeknownst to her, a smile was forming over Sheldon's lips. It wasn't a closed mouth "Batman Smile." A small, yet genuine, softened smile spread over his lips.

"Goodnight Penny," he breathed, moments before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Eureka!"

**XXXXXXX**

"Do you guys know what this is all about?" Leonard asked. Howard and Raj, who flanked either side of him, shook their heads.

"No. We just got a text telling us to come to his office. Maybe, he's made a monster, and it will terrorize the village?" Howard joked.

"Howard," Leonard only half scolded him.

"Fine," Howard relented. "Maybe he wants us to help him build a nuclear warhead, so he can threaten the world into giving him what he wants?"

"I doubt Penny would let him do it though," Raj observed.

All three men stopped outside Sheldon's office. They looked at each other, daring each other to knock on the door. Leonard sighed and smartly rapped his knuckles on the wood. The door swung open to reveal an ecstatic Sheldon.

"Gentlemen, please come in."

His out of character happiness and politeness unnerved the trio somewhat. While there was nothing odd or out of place in his office, his whiteboard was covered up.

"Sheldon. What have you done?" Howard asked worriedly. The wide "Batman"-esque smile, and the out of character actions had him perturbed.

"Please. Sit. Sit."

Slowly Leonard, Howard and Raj, sat on the arranged chairs. They all faced the whiteboard. Sheldon moved to be next to the whiteboard.

"Gentlemen. I summoned you here today, as I wished for you to be those who know of my breakthrough first. However, I received a telephone call from Penny moments ago, and I broke the news to her." He paused for a moment. "Sorry."

Somehow it didn't seem sincere. Unperturbed, or rather unfazed, he carried on.

"Earlier today, I reconciled..." Sheldon seemed to drone on and on, lulling the guys into a slumber. "Gentlemen. Do you not realize how important this discovery is?"

"Sheldon let me get this straight." Leonard tried to focus on Sheldon's sleep-inducing lecture. "You solved your problem."

"The world's problem. Yes, I did have a little trouble figuring out all the factors in the equation. But, don't you see? It is paradigm altering. I have conclusively proven the existence of monopoles, which has proven my theories all along!"

Sheldon grabbed the edge of the paper sheet covering the whiteboard and tugged it free. The equation on the whiteboard was revealed, like the opening act of a play. The guys leaned forward and examined the equation.

"It seems to be in order," Howard remarked.

"Howard, please don't take this the wrong way; but if I were to ever be wrong, I highly doubt you would realize my mistake. But have no fear, the equation is both perfectly balanced, and correct. Therefore, my paradigm shifting work has finally come to fruition."

"Holy crap," Raj breathed.

"Sheldon, there maybe a Nobel Prize for this!"

"Leonard your uncanny ability to state the obvious rears its ugly head once again. Of course, there will be a Nobel Prize for me. I am certain."

"When are you going to inform the Nobel committee?" Raj asked.

"I still have to write my paper, and submit it to the proper avenues and channels. Once it is done, I fully expect a telephone call from the Nobel committee."

"Can I come in?" Penny asked from the door way. Sheldon beamed at her. She shuffled in and looked at the whiteboard.

"This it?" Penny looked confused. In unison, the guys turned to Sheldon expecting him to be apoplectic with rage and incredulity. To their surprise, Sheldon was merely shaking his head.

"Yes, Penny. This is it. I will endeavor to explain to you the importance tonight. Right now, I must ask you all to leave. I have a paper to write and publish."

The rest of the group filed out, leaving Sheldon alone.

"You guys want to get some lunch?" Penny asked. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah, where do you want to go?" Leonard asked.

"Is your cafeteria any good?" The guys looked at each other, with the question, and whispered a debate with each other.

"We're going to go with... No?" Howard asked, trepidation filling each syllable. Penny smiled.

"Guys, I'm not going to be mad if the food's bad here. Is there anywhere good around here? I'm starving."

Raj whispered into Leonard's ear. He murmured in approval.

"Raj recommends the new French restaurant. It's not too far. We could be there, eat and get back within an hour."

"Let's do it," Penny exulted, happily.

**XXXXXXX**

"You gone crazy yet?" Howard asked.

"Howard," she admonished him. "Sheldon is easy to live with."

Leonard almost dropped his fork in surprise.

"Really? I spent years living with him. I could barely stand it. All the rules, and that damned Agreement." Penny giggled. "What?"

"I remember the times, when Sheldon basically owned you, using the Roommate Agreement," Penny remembered fondly.

"Just wait. He'll start to do the same to you." Leonard quipped, a pretentious grin on his face.

"No he won't," she retorted.

"What makes you so sure?" His smile faltered.

"I don't have a roommate agreement."

Raj choked on his drink.

"What about a relationship agreement?" Howard breathed.

"Haven't got one of them either."

"But, he loves contracts," Leonard spluttered. "How does he know when to freak out about the thermostat setting?"

"I haven't changed it." She paused, as she finished her mouthful. "To be honest, if and when we have an argument, we'll probably sort it out by talking to each other."

"You haven't had an argument?" Howard asked, moments are Raj had finished whispering into his ear. Penny shook her head.

"The closest we've come is when he tried to draft up a roommate and relationship agreement. I told him that I wouldn't sign it. He asked what would happen, and I told him that we'd wing it. That's not even an argument I think. Is it?"

The rest of the meal passed by in a haze of questions for Penny. She tried answering as many of them as possible, but flat out refused most of Howard's. The guys paid for the meal, and she thanked them before heading home.

Sighing as she crashed onto the couch, she checked the time. Her day off was passing slowly. She desperately wanted Sheldon to come home, but even she knew that he'd be working on his paper when he got home. She fetched her laptop, and decided to play a couple of rounds of Conan. A couple of rounds lasted until Sheldon arrived home.

Dropping the keys into the bowl, he glared disapprovingly at Penny's feet on the coffee table. Deciding to ignore it, he headed to his desk, and continued with his work. Penny closed the laptop, and headed towards the bathroom.

Sheldon glanced around and minimized his work window. Connecting to the internet, he clicked on the Google homepage.

_'Engagement rings_,' he typed.

Almost instantly, a myriad of websites appeared at his fingertips. He carefully searched a few sites, but found nothing of interest. A noise behind him, startled him. Sheldon hastily minimized the window, and carried on with his work. He tried to put the disappointment of his internet search out of his mind.

**XXXXXXX**

It had been a couple of weeks, since Sheldon's breakthrough. Sheldon had been besieged by telephone calls, emails, and messages of congratulations. Penny was happy for him, but sometimes didn't understand what all the fuss was about. To her, Sheldon had only written an equation. He had proved to everyone just how much of a genius he really was. One evening, once dinner had been consumed, Sheldon and Penny were enjoying a Star Trek marathon.

Suddenly, Sheldon switched off the TV.

"Hey! What did you that for?"

"Penny, I have a request."

"What is it, sweetie?"

"With my Nobel acceptance speech looming, I wish for you to recite a speech commemorating me."

"What does that mean?"

"I wish for you to give a speech, before I am formally given my Nobel Prize." He paused, as he thought about what he wanted to say. "To say that I am not good at speeches is an understatement. My previous experiences have deterred me from giving speeches. However, I have been informed that my presence is required. I wish for you to be there. I feel that your presence will allow me to deal with the overwhelming fear I have of large crowds."

"Of course I'll go with you, Sheldon. You don't think that I would miss this. Do you?"

"I feared that you would want to skip this, as you wouldn't be able to understand the complex scientific subjects being discussed."

"Sheldon. I would be there for you, just like I was there for you at the Chancellor's thing. Now I know, I shouldn't give you alcohol. So," she paused. "No alcohol for Sheldon. Though I don't know what to say for this speech thing."

"I am sure you will figure something out. While I would help, I feel that a more personal speech from you would be best. I fear that I now have to devote my time to writing my speech." Sheldon stood up and made his way to his desk. Put out, Penny grabbed her laptop.

Barely thinking of anything to say, she decided to write from the heart.

**XXXXXXX**

"You guys going to Sheldon's acceptance speech in Stockholm?" Leonard asked. Amy was sat beside him, and Raj occupied Leonard's spare chair. Bernadette and Howard occupied the armchairs. Raj nodded and continued drinking.

"Yeah. Sheldon's told us that we've got a flight, all expenses paid." Howard grinned as he remembered.

"Same here. I still can't believe it. He actually did it," Leonard exulted with wonder.

"Yeah, without going back to the North Pole," Raj commented. He put the empty beer bottle on the table and relaxed.

"Can't wait to see what Sheldon does, instead of his speech." Howard chuckled, and the boys grinned.

"What do you mean?" Bernadette asked.

"Well, at the Chancellor's Award for Science presentation, Sheldon got drunk, stripped and showed everyone his ass. After he insulted everyone." Raj chuckled, and Leonard wiped away the tears the memory still brought him.

"How did he get drunk? Sheldon doesn't drink," Amy asked.

"Penny handed him a couple of glasses of wine, and he downed them. Combined with a low tolerance of alcohol, he got ridiculously drunk. Man, that was funny."

"Howard! That's not nice. He embarrassed himself. How would you feel if you did that?" Bernadette's high pitched voice cut through the air like a bullet, reprimanding him sternly.

"Hey, I don't have a phobia of large crowds..."

"Howard," Bernadette cut him off. "A phobia isn't his fault. Anyway this time, he'll probably have Penny by his side."

"Would she even go?" Leonard asked.

"Leonard, Penny would want to support Sheldon," Amy reminded him.

**XXXXXXX**

For once, her country caterwauling wasn't an affront to him. Sheldon, once again, did a Google search on engagement rings, and meticulously searched each website. Sheldon fearfully minimized the window, at each break in Penny's singing. Deflated, he closed the window mere seconds before Penny emerged from a steam filled bathroom. A towel wrapped around her body, and one around her head, she padded into the living area. She snuck up behind Sheldon, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What you up to Sheldon?"

"Nothing Penny. I was merely sending a couple of emails notifying them of my news."

Sheldon's phone sounded, but he ignored it.

"Aren't you going to check it?" Penny asked.

"It is probably a junk email. Nothing to be concerned by."

"Sheldon you always check your emails, texts and messages."

"Penny are you not late for going to work?"

"Sheldon, why are you trying to rush me out of the door?" Her tone had become suspicious.

"No reason. I just do not want you to be late." Her eyes narrowed but she decided to let it go.

"Fine. I'll see you in a minute." She kissed him on the cheek and headed towards the bedroom. Sheldon grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote a hasty note. Grabbing his keys and coat, he rushed out the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Leonard."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Leonard."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Leonard."

"Sheldon?" Leonard asked, as the door opened.

"I require sanctuary."

"What have you done?" Leonard grinned up at him.

"Nothing. I require the sanctuary of your apartment to facilitate a ruse."

"What ruse?"

"Leonard," Sheldon half-whimpered.

"Fine. You can come..." Sheldon didn't wait for him to finish his sentence. He barged past him and stopped mid-step.

"You going to sit down, Sheldon?" Leonard asked, as he closed the door.

"I would, but I have yet to figure out the right spot."

"Sheldon, just sit down." Sheldon hastily sat down on one of the armchairs, and looked around the apartment.

"It looks a little different." His tone was conversational, but Leonard could sense an ulterior motive.

"Why are you here Sheldon, and why have you lied to Penny?"

"I have not lied to Penny," he dismissed. "I have simply needed the use of a ruse. I also require a favor."

"What do you mean?"

"I require you to give me a lift to the mall. I need to purchase an item. I tried to find a suitable item on the internet, but was unable to do so. I fear that a trip to the mall is required."

Leonard returned to the couch, drink in hand.

"What do you want to buy?" Leonard asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"An engagement ring."

Leonard choked on his drink. Spluttering, he placed the drink on the table, and bashed his chest, coughing.

"An engagement ring?"

"Yes. Why are you surprised Leonard?" Sheldon shook his head. "I see no viable reason for you to be surprised."

"I didn't know you were even that serious. It's taken me a little by surprise. Has it even come up?"

"What has come up?"

"The marriage talk?"

"No. But, I feel that we are suitably connected and are unlikely to end our relationship. I feel that this is the most logical course of action."

"Sheldon, don't you think this is a little fast?"

"No. I can't imagine spending my life with someone else. To do so, would be asinine."

Leonard considered him for a moment, before grabbing his coat, and keys.

"Fine. If we go now, we can avoid the traffic."

"My thoughts exactly, Leonard. Though I would have preferred to have left earlier..."

"Sheldon," Leonard warned. Sheldon quietened and they headed down to the car park. Penny's car was conspicuous by its absence.

**XXXXXXX**

"Can I help you?" A smiling woman, dressed smartly, approached Sheldon and Leonard.

"We're browsing."

"Leonard!" He turned to the woman. "Yes. I am looking for an engagement ring."

"Congratulations," she remarked, looking at both of them. Leonard and Sheldon looked at each other. Sheldon looked nonplussed, whereas confusion crossed Leonard's features before it was replaced with elucidation. He shook his head.

"We're not together... He's asking... Not asking me... He's asking his girlfriend," explained Leonard. Understanding dawned on Sheldon's face, and he nodded.

"Okay," her smile faltered for a second, before it was replaced with an equally wide smile. "This way, sir. Here is a selection of our engagement rings."

Sheldon scanned the range, but didn't find anything that quite fit Penny. He sighed.

"How about this one?" Leonard asked, and Sheldon shook his head.

A flash of refracted light caught the lanky physicist's eye. He turned his head, and saw an innocuous diamond ring. While not flashy, it drew his eye. The rock wasn't overtly large, but it wasn't on the small side. He bent over and examined it closely. He looked at it from a few angles, and was hit by a couple of rays of emerald light. He straightened up. The ring glistened up at him.

"How much for this ring?"

Sheldon and the woman talked over the price and the size of the ring. A question burned inside of Leonard. He wanted to ask Sheldon straight away, but waited until they left the store.

"How did you know the right ring size for Penny?"

"I measured her size last night, while she was asleep. It was a difficult task. I did not want to wake her."

"What do you want to do for an hour?"

"I am hungry Leonard. Maybe searching for an appropriate spot for lunch would be a good use of our time."

"Sheldon, you know you hate dining in unfamiliar places," Leonard reminded him.

"True, but I think that my need for sustenance may override my distaste for eating in unfamiliar surroundings."

"Okay," Leonard sounded as if he didn't believe him.

They headed towards the nearest food establishment. They sat down and ordered.

"I wish I had bought my bus pants," Sheldon sighed. He looked terribly uncomfortable.

"You've changed, Sheldon."

"Preposterous," Sheldon scoffed. "I have not changed."

"Really? You're currently in an unfamiliar restaurant. The old Sheldon would've never even gone near a place like this."

"I do admit that I have high standards for where I eat, but this is the lesser of the evils that could befall upon us. This is the only viable option."

"What was wrong with the McDonalds?"

"What was wrong with the McDonalds?" Sheldon mimicked, his voice high, and full of incredulity. "What was right with the McDonalds? Dozens of people who value nothing about having a balanced and healthy diet. Food prepared by dirty and unhygienic adolescents. Standards that the local health agencies do not seem to regularly enforce. The least that this establishment offers is a sense of acceptable hygiene. Even if it hasn't quite reached the seats."

He flashed a look down at his seat, an uncomfortable look on his face. The waitress returned moments later and handed them their meals. They ate in silence, and moseyed around the mall, and returned to pick up the ring. Sheldon meticulously checked the ring, and thanked the woman. They returned to the apartment building. Sheldon thanked Leonard before retreating to the sanctum of his apartment.

Sheldon looked around and tried to decide were to hide the ring. He made his way to the bedroom, and grabbed the box containing the letters from his grandmother. He delicately placed the ring inside the box, and placed it carefully on the shelf. He busied himself for the rest of the day. Starting to make a list of what he would need for Stockholm, he finished as Penny walked in through the door.

"Hey Sheldon. Everything okay?"

"Yes."

"You get everything you needed from the mall?"

"How did you know I was at the mall?" His voice was becomingly dangerously shrill.

"I assumed. Your note said you had to pick some stuff up. It was either the mall or work. Since the university is closed, I guessed you went to the mall. Why so defensive?"

Sheldon knew his voice would be shrill. He concentrated with every fibre in his body to keep it at the normal resonance.

"I needed to pick up a large flash drive, for my notes and such. I didn't want to go to Stockholm without it."

"Why don't you take your laptop?" Penny asked.

"It was to store a few backups of important files, and a few other items. Ready for dinner?"

"Starving," she said. "What's on the menu?"

"Pizza," replied Sheldon, as he busied himself with the phone. Relief flooded his body as he marveled at his self control.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sheldon! We're going to be late. Come on!"

Penny dragged her heavy suitcase out the door. The taxi was waiting outside, and Sheldon was taking his time. Unbeknownst to her, Sheldon was packing away his most precious item of cargo.

He slipped the box into his sock, and zipped his suitcase up. He pulled the suitcase along the floor, the wheels make a distinct sound on the wooden flooring. He met her outside the apartment.

"Keys?" Penny asked.

"In my suitcase," Sheldon replied.

They hurried down the stairs and heaved their luggage into the trunk of the taxi. They climbed into the back. The taxi sped off and Penny sensed Sheldon tensing up. She reached over and grabbed his hand. She held his hand in her lap, and he slowly loosened a little. They reached the airport with plenty of time to spare. Howard, Raj, Bernadette, Amy and Leonard were waiting for them.

"I thought you weren't coming for a minute," Leonard said. Penny flashed him an annoyed look, and led the way to the check-in desks.

Getting through to the lounge was relatively easy. Penny had relaxed somewhat, though she grew impatient as the minutes ticked by. Howard and Bernadette had taken Raj shopping, and Leonard had muttered to them about getting something to eat with Amy.

Penny and Sheldon were alone, waiting for their flight, when a woman, with a small child crossed their vision.

"Hello?"

Sheldon looked sideways and down at the child. Confusion crossed his face.

"You're the guy we saw last time," the child remembered.

"I do remember meeting you, yes." Sheldon turned back to his iPad, and tried to ignore the boy.

"Did you find her?"

Sheldon sighed and turned to face the boy.

"Yes." His voice betrayed his tiredness.

"Is that here?" The boy asked, pointing at Penny.

Penny was pulled from her movie, and took her earphones out from her ears.

"What's that?" Penny asked.

"Hi, I'm Evan. I met him the last time I went on holiday."

"Sheldon?"

"Evan and his mother sat next to me, while I was waiting for a flight to Nebraska. They talked to me incessantly," Sheldon clarified.

"Hello. I'm Penny."

"He went to find you," Evan pointed out. Penny smiled.

"Yes he did. I'm glad he did."

Mercifully the tannoy sounded, and Sheldon and Penny collected their things. They headed to the gate. Penny turned and waved goodbye to Evan.

"Bye!" Evan called, and waved enthusiastically.

The fight was uneventful, and soon after the group found themselves in the hotel. Penny sorted the room out with the check-in, and they soon parted with the rest of the group. They headed to their room, and Penny's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Wow. Is this the sort of thing you guys normally get?"

"I would not know. None of us have ever been a Nobel Laureate."

"I don't mean that. I meant with other stuff."

"Well, the rooms generally are of a high standard," Sheldon conceded.

"Ready for dinner?" Penny asked.

"We aren't supposed to meet the others for another thirty minutes."

**XXXXXXX**

Sheldon fiddled with his tie, his hands seemingly unwilling to work properly. Penny sighed and tied his tie for him. She smiled up at him. Her blonde hair had been tied up into an elegant French twist. Her green eyes sparkled up and him, and a smile on her lips, which reached her eyes, and had not been missing ever since she had woken up that day. Sheldon kept swallowing, trying to wet his dry mouth. Grabbing a bottle of water, he downed it.

"Don't worry you'll be fine," Penny reassured him.

"I wish I had your optimism."

"I'll be right next to you, and your friends will be in the front row. If you want you can always concentrate on one person. You'll be fine. One speech, say thank you for the award and then we can go."

Sheldon nodded, and she wrapped him up in a tight hug. He returned it with a little less enthusiasm. She could that his nervousness was eating him from the inside. She let him go, and edged him back, so she could get a better look at him.

Despite his misgivings, she had convinced him to pack his black suit. To her, he looked immensely handsome, smart and ready to take on the world. But she knew of the battle between fear and determination inside of him. She was a little nervous herself. Sheldon had flat out refused to read her speech, completely trusting her to get it right.

A knock at the door, startled them both out of their individual reveries. Penny gave him one last big small, and squeezed his shoulders, comfortingly. She headed to the door, and opened it. Leonard was standing with Amy. He was smiling up at them, and it was all she needed to know.

"Come on, Sheldon. We're going to be late."

As if in a haze, Sheldon and Penny followed the group, to the award hall. Sheldon refused all attempts at conversation, even with Penny. His hands were trembling slightly, and he kept swallowing, as if trying to swallow an apple whole.

**XXXXXXX**

"... And now, I am glad to introduce the Nobel Laureate for Physics, Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

A wizened old man, stepped off the podium, and made way for Sheldon. He remained rooted to his chair. Penny squeezed his hand reassuringly, and stood up. She strode up to the podium, butterflies aching to break free from her stomach. She cleared her throat before beginning.

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper has entrusted me with the task of giving a speech about his work..."

She sighed, trying to calm her nerves.

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper is a genius. I met him seven years ago. Back then, I thought he was a bit of a nerd, and completely obsessed with his work. Over the years, I have come to know him as a kind, generous, genius of a man, who is completely obsessed with his work.

I was extremely daunted when he asked me to prepare a speech. I wasn't too sure what to write. I'm not a scientist. I don't read the science journals and magazines, and I don't know half the time what Sheldon is talking about, but I know that he is both passionate and knowledgeable in his work and field. When Sheldon explained to me the scope of his work, I was confused and out of my depth. He took the time to explain everything, and, now, I have a very basic understanding of his work.

Sheldon Cooper has defined an era of science. Now, while I still don't fully grasp all of the aspects of his paper and his equation, I realize that what he has done, will shape science possibly forever.

I said earlier that I am far from a science-whizz. But, I do believe that Sheldon's achievements, may rank him with the likes of Newton and Einstein. A dedicated, knowledgable, and passionate man and scientist, I feel that he is a worthy Nobel candidate let alone a Nobel Laureate.

Dr. Sheldon Cooper has achieved what most work towards their entire lives. The mere fact he has achieved one of his life goals, is astounding. I am always in awe of his knowledge, commitment and determination. He is a role model in the truest sense of the moniker. He is a benchmark not only for myself, but those I know in the field of science. A physical representation of a progressive yardstick, he progresses, and forces those around him, and those who try to match him, to commit one hundred percent of their energy to try and keep up.

He is my greatest friend. He is my guiding light."

She paused slightly. She suppressed a lump in her throat.

"In science, it is a law that opposites attract. Dr. Cooper and I are opposites, yet he completes me more than anyone I have ever encountered.

Ladies and Gentleman. It is a pleasure to introduce your Nobel Laureate For Physics, Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

She looked back at Sheldon, as the entire hall rose to their feet, to applaud. She smiled at him. He wore a look of complete confusion. He slowly stood up, and shuffled towards the podium. His speech hung limply in his hands. He finally reached the podium, and cleared his throat. The claps died down, and the crowd sat back down.

"I myself am not one for giving speeches. While I enjoy the recognition, I find speeches, especially in front of large crowds, terrifying. Before tonight's presentation gala, I was told that a technique for dealing with anxiety, is to concentrate on one individual. I find her a great source of comfort now.

My work in monopoles research, has taken me to various places around the world. I suffered a setback in the remote regions of Arctic. I was lulled into a false sense of achievement.

Not to be stopped, I continued my research and finally made a breakthrough. I managed to reconcile all of the factors into one indisputable equation and managed to conclusively prove the existence of monopoles and their relation to the forming of our universe after the Big Bang.

It has been noted by some, that my work may be called the Cooper Theorem. I wish that it would have a significantly more apt name, as a certain publication used ill-judgement and named my theorem, the Big Bang Theory.

I would like to thank my mother and grandmother for their unwavering support. While both are God-fearing Christians, I feel that they wished me the best. Even if I was completely disproving their faith.

I need to thank Penny."

Penny looked up, astonishment covering every square millimeter of her features.

"It was her presence in my life, which gave me the inspiration to complete my work. Much like the apple falling on Isaac Newton's head, Penny's presence in my life caused me to evaluate it. I had long believed, rather erroneously, that one can live a life alone. Penny forced me to change that view. I came to view her as an essential part of my life.

In fact, she was the catalyst for my inspiration. I still cannot remember what I was thinking about, but I suddenly had a brainwave. I managed to write it down, and after some reconciliation, I had my formula. My paper outlining the significance of said formula seemed inconsequential to me. I really did not want to write it. However, I realized the significance, and reluctantly wrote it.

Penny has been my muse and my inspiration for my work. Her presence has directly, and forever, impacted on me.

I owe her a debt of gratitude, which I feel can never be repaid. I feel humbled, as well as elated, to accept this award. This Laureate is the typification of my achievement in my chosen field of Physics. I thank you."

Sheldon ignored the clapping, and the sight of his friends beaming up at him. He shook hands and took the award. Penny delved into her purse and handed him a sanitary wipe. His look of thanks was enough for her.

The duo soon met up with the rest of the gang, and they headed out to eat. Sheldon had relaxed somewhat, and was back to his usual self. However, towards the end of dinner, Penny noticed him starting to fidget, and grow progressively quieter. Making an excuse to leave, Penny and Sheldon left the group and headed for a walk. Penny's arm was entwined around Sheldon's. The crisp air kept them awake and refreshed, as they walked.

Oddly, Sheldon seemed to be leading the way. Had Penny been able to see his hands, which had been hidden in his pockets, she would've noticed them shake. They stopped outside the Royal Palace.

"You okay Sheldon? You haven't said much tonight." Penny wore a look of concern.

"I have been trying to think of the right words to say. I have yet to do so. Though, I would suppose a more traditional gesture would suffice..." Sheldon had muttered the last sentence.

He looked around, and up at the Royal Palace. He was muttering to himself, and Penny looked confused.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," was his reply. He hadn't looked at her. He was still staring up at the Palace, deep in thought.

"I have lived my life, knowing many certainties. One would be death, another would be a love of physics, as well as one of a singular struggle to achieve."

He paused slightly.

"Until seven years ago, I believed that I would be forever alone, both in my pursuit of academic achievement and in life itself. I did not, for a second, envisage someone who would be willing to embrace and tolerate both myself and my foibles.

I have never been one for sentiment, or even emotional expression. I believed that emotion was superfluous, and achievement and science, were the only matters one should busy themselves with. I have come to realize that I could not have been further from the truth. I am not about to admit I am wrong. To do so, would be, foolish. I was right. Until I met you. Your personality, and mere presence in my life has opened me to new things. I cannot stand change, and yet I feel as if I can survive it with you by my side."

He looked down at the ground, and hesitated before falling to one knee.

"Penny, you are by far and away the most intriguing person I have ever met. You are frustratingly able to live your life on a whim, without order, or even a cohesive plan. I strive to emulate you, within a desired framework, and find myself thinking about you constantly. You are the subject of my dreams, thoughts, hopes and fears. There is nothing else I can think of, except the overpowering, overriding urge to spend the rest of my life with you.

Will you marry me?"

Penny looked down at him amazed. He reached into his jacket pocket, and withdrew the box containing the ring. He opened it and offered her the ring. She stared at it. For a few tense moments, she just stared, and Sheldon feared she would say no.

Her lips parted and stretched into the widest smile he had known her to make. A tear rolled down her cheek and she nodded, silently. Sheldon slipped the ring onto her finger, and waited for her to say something. She merely helped him up.

"I know how you hate being dirty," she choked out a laugh and looked up at him. Slowly they inched closer. Their kiss was soft and tender. After what felt like an eternity for both, yet ended in a few seconds, they broke apart. Hand in hand, they wound their way through the streets and back to the hotel.

**XXXXXXX**

"I can't believe he proposed!"

"Neither can I. It took me totally by surprise."

"How did he do it?" Bernadette knew she was gushing, but didn't care.

"He proposed outside the Royal Palace. I don't think he wanted to get down on one knee, because he was going to get dirty."

"Got your wedding planned out yet?"

""How could I?"

"Well, it's been about an hour since he asked you, right? Surely you have it planned out."

Penny grinned.

"No. I think that we're going to wait until we get back to Pasadena."

**XXXXXXX**

"Man, I still can't believe that he's getting married," Howard remarked. "Who would of thought that Sheldon would get married... To Penny!"

"Yeah. I still didn't think that he would get married though," Raj commented.

Leonard said nothing. Sheldon had merely told them his news before leaving.

"Leonard? What do you think?" Howard looked over at him. All three were reclining in plushy chairs, in the hotel bar.

"Hmm?" Leonard had been startled out of his daydream.

"You knew!" Howard pointed at him.

"Knew what?" Leonard asked.

"That Sheldon was going to propose to Penny!"

"No way," Raj breathed.

"I helped him find the ring," Leonard admitted.

**XXXXXXX**

Back up in his room, Sheldon lay on top of the bed, and stared at the ceiling. He held the empty box in his hands and looked at it. He twiddled it in his hands, and sighed. His eyes fluttered closed, and his hand hit the bed. The box wriggled from his grip.

He slept soundlessly, peacefully, with Penny by his side. She cuddled up to him, her left hand resting on his chest. The diamond glistened in the dim light from outside.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sheldon, I am not having Klingon invitations. End of."

"Penny, it is a simple way to engage those who would understand it."

"English will be fine for them." Her tone had an unshakable air of conclusiveness. "Now, the flowers..."

Penny sifted through the mountains of papers, magazines, brochures and other paraphernalia on the coffee table.

"Penny, I still do not see why you have not allowed me to sort these papers."

"Because, I like it this," she retorted as she continued to sort.

"I would like to point out that you take an extended amount of time, finding a specific cluster of brochures on one specific subject."

"Sheldon, it's staying like this," a growl had escaped the throat, and it quietened him immediately. With panache, she withdrew a pile of brochures about flower arrangements.

"Aha!" Penny exulted pointedly. "Now, what are we going to have?"

"Would it make a difference, if I pointed out I do not care about a specific flower arrangement?"

"Sheldon, it's our wedding!"

"It may be our wedding, yet I have been unable to have one suggestion of mine approved!"

His tone was indignant. He knew he was going to lose this battle, much like he had numerous times before. However, tiredness was effecting a change in mood in him. He was becoming all the more stubborn as the day progressed.

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours, which turned into days. They hadn't even picked a date for the wedding, but conversation seemed to contain nothing but wedding talk.

**XXXXXXX**

"Is it always like this?" Sheldon asked, as he sat next to Leonard.

"I wouldn't know. Never been married."

"I assumed that you would have been interested in this useless, inane, exercise."

"I would hardly call something as big as planning a wedding, useless. A wedding requires a lot of time and effort for it to be as perfect as possible. You only get one shot at it." Leonard paused. "Oh, and don't let Penny catch you talking that way about the wedding. She will kill you."

"Catch me hearing about what?" Penny asked, as she walked in. She smiled at Leonard and turned to Sheldon. "Sweetie, it's time to go."

"I do not wish to leave."

"But, you have to."

"I don't want to!" His petulance both reminded her of a disgruntled child, and forced her to bite back a laugh.

"If you help me with the wedding, you can come back later. Okay?"

"Or not," Leonard piped up. He shot an apologetic look at Sheldon. "I'm having a date night with Amy."

Sheldon looked betrayed, as Penny led him from the apartment. As soon as the door was closed, Leonard chuckled.

**XXXXXXX**

"Do you want to write your vows, Sheldon?"

"My opinion is redundant. Would you like me to write my vows?" Tiredness laced each syllable. She smiled sympathetically at him.

"I would. How about you go to bed, and I'll join you in a minute?"

Sheldon gladly stood up, and headed to the bathroom. She could hear him brush his teeth, as she packed away the receding amount of clutter on the coffee table. She looked up and saw him exit the bathroom, and head to the bedroom.

She sighed and reclined back on the couch. She looked down at her engagement ring, and suddenly a wave of fear swept over her. She looked towards the bedroom, and then her ring. She knew she wanted to get married to Sheldon, she really did, but her worry and fear stemmed from not knowing what to write, or say, for her vows.

Penny remembered her struggle to write something for Sheldon's Nobel speech, but this was an entirely new, entirely more difficult, challenge. These were her vows. This was what she was going to say to him, and will forever live in their memories. She half debated hiring someone to write their vows for them, but merely sighed, and put her fear down to tiredness.

**XXXXXXX**

Her fears continued unabated the next morning. She knew she was being too quiet, but was glad Sheldon decided not to pursue her about it. She numbly went about her day, trying not to feel and experience the grip of fear over her. Work offered brief respite, but she was having a bad day. She inwardly thanked that it wasn't the scheduled day for the gang's meal.

Her friends marveled, and congratulated her, and Penny merely put on a fake plastic smile, that seemed to fool them. Bernadette, however, could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Bernadette had asked, as they took their break.

"Nothing," Penny had tried brushing her off.

"Penny! I've been through this. What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to write," she admitted bitterly.

"Write for what?" Bernadette pressed.

"My vows. I know Sheldon will have no trouble, but I don't want to screw it up."

"How can you screw it up. Howard and I wrote our vows. To be honest, I was a little worried about his, but his were beautiful. You should have nothing to worry about. Look at your speech for Sheldon's Nobel Laureate. You did great on that!"

"Yeah, but I really struggled with it."

"You might have struggled but it was beautiful. You'll be fine. Just write them alone, and without distraction. You can't go wrong if you speak from the heart. Trust me."

Penny cracked her first smile of the day. She nodded and they chatted until their break finished. Penny seemed to the return to her former self, and was a lot happier when she arrived home.

"Sheldon?" Penny called. No answer. Thankful, she grabbed her laptop, and started typing.

**XXXXXXX**

"Hello, mom."

"Shelly? What a surprise. Why you callin'?"

"It that Sheldon?" He heard. It was Ida.

"Mee-maw?" His voice was full of surprise.

"Yeah. Your grandmother is here, Shelly. Why you calling?"

"Can you put me on speaker phone please, mom."

Mary pressed the loudspeaker button and placed the phone in the middle of the table, and she and Ida huddled over it.

"What is it Moonpie?"

"I am to be married."

Marry nearly dropped her coffee in shock. Ida merely smiled.

"Is it to Penny?" Ida asked.

"Yes, it is. I asked her when we were in Stockholm for my Nobel Laureate ceremony."

"When is it?" Mary was gushing, and Ida tried to calm her down.

"We haven't set a date for it mother. We are still in the early stages of planning."

"Go for a summer wedding!" Mary knew her tone was demanding, but didn't care.

"Mother, I have little to no interest in the specifics of the wedding. It seems that most of woman are obsessed with such, inconsequential details."

"Shelly! It is important for the wedding to be perfect. You only get one shot at this."

"I have enough faith in Penny that she will plan the wedding according to her own wishes."

"Sheldon why aren't you interested in the planning of your own wedding?" Ida asked, concern lacing each syllable of her words and lines on her face.

"Because I do not care how we get married, as long as we are wed. That is all I care about." He sighed, and looked at his watch. "I must go. I have a lunch date with Penny. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," they returned to dead air. Sheldon had already hung up.

**XXXXXXX**

The weeks and days leading up to the wedding, flew by. Suddenly, Sheldon found himself stood in front of a mirror, Leonard by his side, twiddling his tie. Leonard sighed impatiently.

"Sheldon, you look fine."

"I know of the definition of fine. Fine is not adequate."

Sheldon reluctantly stopped fiddling with his emerald green tie. There was a knock at the door and he froze.

Leonard stopped at the door, noticing that Sheldon hadn't moved.

"Sheldon? You okay?"

"I'm unable to move Leonard," his tone had a slight wobble. His face wore a thin veneer of apprehension. Leonard sympathized.

"Sheldon, come on. You need to be there when Penny walks up the aisle."

Sheldon nodded dumbly, and followed Leonard out of the room. His perception of his surrounding seemed to dim, with each step towards the front of the congregation.

He took his place in front of the minister, and was greeted with a faltering smile. The minister checked himself, and a moment later the onlookers quietened as they heard the first, yet universally familiar, note.

Penny walked up the aisle, her arm wrapped around her father's. They walked, each step, in time with the music. They reached the front, and Penny extracted herself from her father. Wyatt took a seat in the front pew and smiled up at them. Penny lifted her veil, and smiled up at Sheldon. He returned the smile, and they turned to face the vicar.

"We are gathered here today..." The man's voice was seemingly drowned out, as the couple's attentions were drawn to each other.

"...Vows."

Both were pulled from their combined reveries, and they looked at the minister. He was looking up at Sheldon expectantly.

Sheldon bustled nervously. He gripped Penny's fingers tightly and looked into her eyes.

"Penny, when I first met you, I was sure that our lives would be vastly different, and would rarely interact. For the first time, I am glad to say that I was wrong."

Penny choked out a chuckle. He flashed her a small glance, before continuing.

"Since that day, I have found that your presence in my life, has become increasingly desired, needed and integral to my wellbeing. I have often benefited from your unconventional wisdom, and insight, and I am unable to foresee a future in which I would be happy without your presence..."

A tear rolled down her cheek, as her smile grew wider. His lips continued to move, but the words were inconsequential. The look in his eyes, his unwavering devoted look to her told her more than his words could ever.

He stopped talking, and she glanced at the minister, who looked back at her hopefully. She looked down at her hands.

"Sheldon."

She paused for a moment, at a loss for words. She felt her lips move, her voice ring, but her focus was solely on the man before her. Her vows flowed from her lips, like water from a faucet. His expression was a little difficult to read, but she persevered.

She finished and they turned to the minister.

"... By the power invested in me, I pronounce you Man and Wife."

The congregation clapped, as Sheldon leaned down and pressed a kiss on Penny's lips. He felt her grin against his lips, and he returned it for a split second. He grabbed her hand, and they walked down the aisle. The doors opened, and they walked out into the fresh, open air.


End file.
